Apotheosis
by DarkToLight
Summary: It was all just a game. -AizenxRetsu- -Past, former and future Bleach timeline- -Hints of ShuRan, HitsuHina and GinIsane-


**Oh, geez...** How to explain this one. Well, the truth is... I saw the word Apotheosis somewhere, and realised I couldn't remember what it meant. So I looked it up. I found it ironic how the two different meanings described the two different sides of Aizen - the evil and the good.

Then I remembered that the first time I had seen the word apotheosis was in Baten Kaitos Origins. Oh, Sagi, you have no idea what you've started.

...I miss BK... *sneaks off back to the BK corner*

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, don't own, all belongs to Kubo. I made up Retsu's release chant. And some spell somewhere. So sue me... Or better, correct me. Does Minazuki have a release chant?

I own storytime Aizen. STORYTIME AIZEN IS MINE DAMMIT!

**

* * *

**

**Apotheosis**

_1 - The elevation or exaltation of a person to the rank of a god._

_2 - The ideal example; epitome; quintessence._

_[It was all a game]_

Retsu Unohana was one of the oldest and most trusted Captains in the Seireitei. She was also, by virtue of leading Squad 4, one of the most feared. Even Captain-General Yamamoto had been known to bow to her will on things out of fear.

This was not the case, however, for the newly-promoted Captain Aizen. This irked Retsu – if people did not obey her orders instantly, it could lead to trouble in the infirmary – but she wasn't certain how to remedy the situation.

Captain Aizen radiated trust. He was strong, kind and gentle, although he had made what most considered a flawed choice of Lieutenant in the constantly-smiling Gin Ichimaru. Nobody trusted Lieutenant Ichimaru. Except, of course, Captain Aizen, who would offer his trust out to anyone.

But Retsu knew that there were still a number of little things that didn't quite add up about Captain Aizen, especially concerning the incident with the Hollowfication of several prominent Soul Reapers the previous year. His presence in the Seireitei at the time had been confirmed by almost an entire Squad, but Retsu still felt suspicion, although she had no clear reason why.

It made her feel a little guilty.

* * *

Captain Aizen rarely visited the Headquarters of Squad 4, do she was understandably surprised when he turned up out of the blue and asked in his ever-polite manner to speak to her.

"Captain Aizen," she greeted. "What brings you to my Squad?" He smiled kindly at her, as ever the picture of gentleness.

"As strange as it may seem, I'd quite like your advice," he admitted, looking somewhat rueful. "I'm… Concerned. About Gin."

"Your Lieutenant?" She repeated, surprised. "He was here last week… Injured while training, he said." Captain Aizen made a noise of disbelief, concern on his face.

"That's not the story he gave me," he muttered. "Would you mind keeping an eye on him for me? I worry, sometimes." Retsu nodded in understanding. _Somebody_ needed to worry for him, she supposed. He was an outcast, a loner, unloved and untrusted.

Maybe she had been wrong about Captain Aizen.

* * *

She watched Lieutenant Ichimaru for him for a year, and over the course of that year, her suspicions only grew. She noticed the way the Lieutenant became slowly more and more careful with exactly what he told her, the way that whenever she told Captain Aizen something, his Lieutenant would end up injuring himself more afterwards, and how, still, things did not add up.

"Good evening, Lieutenant Ichimaru," she greeted. "Back again? This is the second time this week." The Lieutenant only gave her a look filled with distrust and suspicion.

"Heh… Guess I'm jus' getting' more clumsy," he remarked absently. Retsu shook her head at him, holding her hand over him and casting a healing kidou, not needing the chant. "Eh, Captain… Can I ask you somethin'?" He started, surprising her. Normally, he remained silent, as quiet as he could, rarely even showing the pain he felt.

"Of course," she responded.

"Are you watchin' me?" He asked. "For my Captain?" She only faltered slightly in her spell because of her surprise, but he felt it.

"Lietuenant-"

"Nah," he murmured. "'S alright. Jus' thought that… Nah." He shook his head. "Ain't there such a thing as Doctor-patient confidentiality any more, Cap'n?" She sighed softly.

"Your Captain was worried about you… That's all," she informed him quietly, feeling him tense under her at that. Another thing about Captain Aizen that just did not add up.

"Guess I done nothin' to warrant it, but, could I ask you a favour, Cap'n?" He asked, turning to face her. She stopped casting the spell, the kidou having healed all it could, and turned away from his gaze to fetch bandages.

"You may," she allowed, hearing him sigh heavily.

"Wouldja mind… Maybe… Lyin' jus' a little?" He requested, his voice so soft, so small, she barely heard it at all. "I'll… I'll pay you back if you do. Promise. Jus'…" She went over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You worry far too much for a child of your age," she told him. "I will lie." He let out a breath he probably hadn't even been aware he'd been holding in in his relief.

"…Thanks, Cap'n," he murmured.

* * *

"Good morning, Captain Unohana," Captain Aizen greeted. She inclined her head in return.

"And to you, Captain Aizen," she returned. "How does Squad 5 fare?" He smiled.

"Well, as well as can be expected," he responded. "Thank you for asking. Although, on that note…"

"Your Lieutenant," she guessed, and he nodded, apparently relieved. "He is doing just fine," she assured him. "Although he seems a little troubled." She looked over at him. "Perhaps you could talk to him? You seem able to ease the hearts of everyone else you are around. Maybe you could do the same for him." Captain Aizen frowned for a second, then smiled.

"Perhaps that would be for the best," he agreed. "But, Captain, do you truly mean what you say? Do you think I can really offer such comfort? I never really considered that people looked to me so much." She looked at him, at his kind smile, and saw his kind heart. And all of the little things that didn't add up.

"It often seems so," she agreed with a smile in return. "You would have made a good healer." Captain Aizen chuckled.

"I doubt I will ever compare to your grace, dear Captain," he replied, walking away.

* * *

She found that, the more she lied, the less Lieutenant Ichimaru suffered, and the more Captain Aizen talked to her. She wanted so badly to find a reason – to either destroy or prove the niggling suspicions in her mind, she didn't care which. She hated living in such uncertainty, wanting to trust him but not quite able, feeling like she was betraying the trust he gave her in return at the same time. But she knew that she would continue to lie, because no matter what else, the safety of her patients was her top priority, and when she told the truth his Lieutenant was a more regular patient than Juushirou. And no matter how much he protested otherwise, Lieutenant Ichimaru was still no more than a boy. A lost little boy, and one who did not deserve to be hurt.

* * *

"Captain Unohana," Captain Aizen greeted with a wave and a smile. "You are looking exceptionally beautiful today, if I may say so." She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Captain Aizen, but your flattery is hardly necessary," she responded. He chuckled.

"It isn't flattery, it is the simple truth," he disagreed. "Why, I do believe your beauty may be what heals people." She laughed.

"Well, you have never once had cause to visit us for healing, so perhaps you should reserve judgement on that one," she suggested. Captain Aizen smiled, looking slightly bemused.

"Perhaps I should visit Squad 4 more often and do some research on it," he countered. She shook her head at his antics.

"Feel free to do so if you feel you must, Captain," she replied.

* * *

He held true to his promise, visiting the Infirmary more and more, although usually lacking an excuse. She was starting to suspect that he came simply to speak to her, and she didn't mind that. It was an opportunity to learn more about him – the man he really was. He was a very talkative man when the fancy took him, and she discovered by pure chance that if you plied him with tea he could talk for a long time over one cup.

His compliments became more frequent, too, and her trust in him began to grow. She was starting to wonder why she had even doubted him to begin with. But, despite it all, she still lied to him about Gin, because even if it wasn't Aizen, lying kept the small Lieutenant safe, and the safety of those she cared for came above everything else.

"Call me Sosuke," he told her unexpectedly one day. "There's no need to be so formal, calling me 'Captain Aizen' all the time. We're the same rank, aren't we?" Retsu made a slight noise, surprised.

"If you'd prefer it," she allowed. She looked at him, at his slight, kind smile and warm eyes, and sighed. "Actually… Sosuke. I have a question."

"Ask away," he replied with an absent wave of his hand.

"Why _do_ you visit me so often?" She asked. "You Lieutenant is hardly here any more, and you yourself certainly have no reason to come – so why?" He chuckled softly.

"Is it such a crime to want to talk to a beautiful woman such as yourself?" He asked.

"You flatter me," she replied with a smile. "Is that really all it is?" Aizen looked thoughtful, then chuckled and nodded.

"I'd have to say it is," he decided. "I can't think of another reason. Just to talk to you is enough." She looked away, embarrassed despite herself.

"Really, Sosuke," she remarked with a laugh. "You are too kind." He smiled at her.

"Perhaps you could visit me, sometimes?" He suggested. "I would be honoured if you did." Retsu looked back over at him.

"Maybe I will," she agreed with a smile.

* * *

She went to Squad 5's Headquarters the next week.

"Cap'n Unohana!" Lieutenant Ichimaru remarked, surprised, as she walked through the grounds. "Di'n expect to see you here." She smiled at him.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Lieutenant Ichimaru," she replied. "Although that is more of a good thing. How are you holding up?" He smiled weakly at her.

"As well as c'n be expected, ma'am," he informed her obediently. "Are… Are you here t' see Cap'n Aizen?" She nodded. "Ah… I see," he murmured. "Well, I'll, eh, take you t' him if y' like." He gave her his most winning smile, and she had to laugh kindly at his enthusiasm.

"It would be greatly appreciated. Thank you," she told him, and he nodded and started walking.

* * *

"Gi- oh! Captain Unohana! This is certainly a pleasant surprise," Aizen remarked with a smile as he opened the door of his office.

"Cap'n Unohana said she wants to talk t' you, Sir!" Lieutenant Ichimaru reported faithfully, saluting just to be safe. Aizen smiled kindly at him.

"It was good of you to bring her. Thank you, Gin. Dismissed."

"Yes, Sir!" He replied, nodding and running off, rather faster than Retsu had expected him to.

"Is this perhaps anything to do with my visit to your Squad last week?" Aizen asked, still smiling. She chuckled softly.

"Perhaps," she agreed, making him laugh.

"Come in, come in," he insisted, ushering her into his office. "I'm honoured, Captain Unohana."

"Retsu," she corrected, making him raise an eyebrow in surprise. "If I am to call you Sosuke, you may call me Retsu. As you said, we are of equal rank." Aizen paused, then made a slight amused noise, looking away.

"As you wish… Retsu," he agreed with a smile.

* * *

Their relationship quickly grew to become more than just a friendship, and Retsu started to forget that she had ever distrusted him. What was there to suspect in the kind, gentle Sosuke? Perhaps she had been wrong. It did happen… On occasion.

And, although it took time, eventually she stopped lying to him about Gin, too.

* * *

"Captain Unohana! Captain! Please, come quickly!" The third seat exclaimed, bursting into her office. "It's Captain Ichimaru, ma'am!" She made a surprised noise, standing up.

"I had thought us beyond this," she remarked sadly. "I am coming."

When she arrived, she could see instantly why she had been summoned.

"Captain Unohana!" Isane greeted, relieved. "It's not good."

"What on earth have you been doing now, Captain Ichimaru?" She asked sadly, shaking her head. He coughed in response, blood running from the corners of his mouth.

"Thoug' we… Had a… Promise… Cap'n," he managed, before dissolving into another bout of coughing.

"I've tried every kidou I know, but he's still bleeding internally," Isane reported. Retsu nodded, drawing her sword.

"Minuzaki will fix him," she decided. "When the strong fall, the souls of the dead weep… When children cry, the souls of the living scream… Minuzaki!" The rest of her Squad stood back respectfully as her sword's Shikai activated, Captain Ichimaru disappearing inside it instantly. She winced only slightly as it destroyed a good portion of the roof as it flew upwards, too large to be fully contained within the Infirmary.

"Will it be enough?" Isane asked, concerned. Retsu nodded.

"Captain Ichimaru is hardy, he has proved that much, and Minuzaki has healed people from the point of death, which he is _not_ at. More important, I feel, is how on earth he ended up like that? He is not a Captain for nothing." Isane looked up through the hole in the ceiling.

"He and Captain Aizen were containing a breakout of Menos in the Human World," she replied. "Captain Aizen brought him in. Said there were a lot of them." Retsu closed her eyes.

"Sosuke…" She repeated with a sigh. "What have you done to that poor boy?" Minuzaki returned then, throwing Captain Ichimaru unceremoniously to the floor and dissolving into green mist, resealed.

"Ow…" He protested, one hand rubbing the back of his head. "Tha' Shikai o' yours is a little rough f' a healer, ma'am." Retsu laughed and shook her head at his antics.

"Can you stand?" Isane asked, offering him a hand, which he took and used to pull himself to his feet.

"Feelin' a lot better, yeah," he agreed, wiping the drying blood away from his mouth with the back of one hand. "Physic'ly." He looked at Retsu when he said that, and a slight frown creased her brow.

"You were out with Sosuke," she realised. "It's not like…" She sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Captain Ichimaru. I had no cause to suspect…" He shook his head.

"Not your fault," he replied. "'S not Cap'n Aizen's either, I guess. He does love you." He scratched his head again with a wince. "I jus'…" He shook his head. "Watch y'self, ma'am. I guess I still owe you a favour." He turned away, brushing off Isane's attempts to get him to stay for an extra checkup, and giving her a backwards wave as he left.

* * *

Sosuke was at the Squad 4 HQ almost as soon as Captain Ichimaru had left.

"Is he healed? I saw Minuzaki," he asked, watching some of the unseated officers repairing the ceiling with a little trepidation.

"He is just fine," Retsu responded. "I've never seen injuries like that on him before. An unfortunate encounter indeed." Sosuke sighed.

"There were rather more Menos than we expected," he admitted. "Otherwise I would have brought my Lieutenant with me… And he his. Or even called the Royal Guard." He shook his head. "You do a sterling job as always, Retsu. I am thankful that you were able to save his life." Retsu hummed in disagreement.

"His injuries were not life-threatening," she corrected. "He may have ended up maimed, or in for an extended stay, but I do not think he would have died." Sosuke looked surprised.

"I was worried, I suppose," he remarked, shrugging. "I still think of him as my Lieutenant, in a way." Retsu nodded with a smile.

"He did get himself into trouble as a boy," she agreed. "He's lucky to have had you watching over him." Aizen shook his head.

"Rather, I think he was lucky to have _you_ looking out for him," he corrected, touching her hand. "You kept him safe." Retsu rested her other hand on his.

"Yes," she agreed softly. "I did." _But from who? From you, Sosuke?_ He smiled, then seemed to bring himself up short, pulling his hand from hers.

"I really must go, Retsu. I'm sorry," he told her apologetically. "We have the aftermath of the breakthrough to deal with… The fact that the Menos were able to get through at all does not bode well…"

"Go and do your work," she told him, laughing slightly. "Someone must." He nodded thankfully, leaving swiftly.

* * *

The next time she stayed with him, she lay on her side of the bed, looking up at the ceiling and thinking. Sosuke was sleeping, one of his hands resting on her arm, seemingly peaceful. She always noticed that he seemed different when he didn't wear his glasses.

_He does love you_, Captain Ichimaru had said. She had never had any cause to doubt it before. She had no cause to doubt it now. But what did he mean by 'watch yourself'? She glanced down at Sosuke. She didn't think he would ever hurt her… But then, he didn't look like he'd ever hurt a fly, much less anyone he cared about.

That said, very few people would take Captain Ichimaru's word over Sosuke's. But then… She could still remember him as nothing more than a boy, sat in an infirmary ward thinking he was alone, hugging himself and sobbing, broken. Nobody else had ever seen him that way. She had made certain of that. But every time she looked at him, she still saw him as a boy… A boy who had been saved by her lies. She didn't _want_ to lie to Sosuke – she wanted to trust him, she was so certain that she _should_ trust him – but what if someone was watching them? Who would know? Someone who would hurt Captain Ichimaru to hurt them…

_Watch yourself_. He knew something, but he wasn't going to say it. She wouldn't press him, either – her job was to keep him healthy, keep him safe. If she had to start lying again to protect both him and Sosuke, she would.

* * *

Several decades later, Retsu sat in her office, one hand over her eyes. The Ryoka who had invaded the Soul Society following Rukia Kuchiki's capture had left chaos in their wake; so much chaos that a good 90% of the Infirmary was filled was Soul Reapers with varying levels of injury.

"Mornin', Cap'n," a familiar voice greeted, startling her out of her snatched moment of rest.

"Captain Ichimaru," she replied. "I would say this is a surprise, but what's more surprising is the fact that you seem to be in good health. What brings you here?" He grinned at her – not that he ever did anything but.

"Jus' came t' let you know that I'll repay tha' favour I owe you in a coupla days, if y' like," he told her, leaning on the doorframe. "Not tha' I c'n do much, but every little helps, right?" Retsu laughed.

"It's nice of you to be thinking of me, Captain Ichimaru, but I don't think there's much you can do to help," she responded. "Do try not to antagonise Sosuke so much, though."

"He accused me!" Captain Ichimaru protested, looking hurt. "You look after y'self, ma'am." Retsu gave him a look.

"That's twice you've said that to me," she remarked. "I wonder if perhaps you know something."

"Who, me?" He replied, trying and failing to look innocent. "I'd better be off… Don' wanna bring Cap'n Hitsugaya down on you if he fancies followin' me to have another moan, ne?" She shook her head at him, a smile on her face.

To her, he was still a child.

* * *

"Captain Unohana! Captain! Captain!" Urgent shouting alerted Retsu to the face that something was deadly wrong.

"Captain Hitsugaya? Where is your Lieutenant? What's…" She started, before gasping in horror and taking an involuntary step back. "S-Sosuke?!"

"He was found up on the Eastern Holy Wall this morning," Hitsugaya informed her as her Squad sprang into action, despite the other people in the Infirmary. "When we took him down… He wasn't breathing." He closed his eyes. "Captain Ichimaru did not seem surprised or affected. Beware of him."

"Captain Ichimaru…?" Retsu repeated, looking over at Sosuke's prone form. "No…" She ran over, to where Isane was trying a healing Kidou. "Clear everyone from the area, now!" She demanded, running a hand down his bloodied hakama. "Captain Hitsugaya, return to the field. We will keep you updated. Please… Do not become embroiled in internal fighting without any proof. The true threat here is the Ryoka, you must understand that."

"…Yes, Captain Unohana," Hitsugaya agreed, although he didn't look happy. "I will be on the lookout." Retsu looked up at him for a moment, then inclined her head. He and the rest of his squad left in an instant.

"…Peace, Isane," Retsu cautioned as her Lieutenant tried another Kidou. "Can't you feel it? His reiatsu… It is gone. His Soul Chain and Soul Sleep have been cut. He is not breathing. Let him rest." Isane looked up at her, fear in her eyes.

"How could they kill a Captain?" She whispered, seemingly terrified. Retsu closed her eyes, one hand still resting on Sosuke's chest.

"This will not go unpunished," she promised. "This I vow. When I find who has done this… They will suffer." Isane nodded, still afraid.

_Watch yourself, ma'am, Gin had said._

* * *

"So… He's really…" Captain Tousen began uncertainly.

"Yes," Retsu told the two Captains there – Tousen and Komamura. "By the time he was taken down from the Eastern Wall he was no longer breathing. We are investigating every other possibility, such as a Gigai, but… For now, all we know is that he is dead. Fifth Company Captain, Sosuke Aizen… Is gone." She had one hand on his chest – he was cold now, gone – and her eyes were closed. "When all this trouble is over… A new Captain will be chosen by one of the appropriate methods." She removed her hand from his chest. "Please, return to your companies." She stood up. "I will be joining you soon…" She took hold of her sword. "In the field." Isane made a surprised noise, and if it had been practical for a wolf-man in a helmet and a blind man to exchange surprised glances, they would have done.

"Are you… Alright with this, Captain Unohana?" Komamura asked hesitatingly. "Captain Aizen was…" Retsu slowly folded one hand into a fist, looking at the floor.

"Whoever caused his death will be brought to justice," she responded. "But until that person has been found and rightfully convicted by trial… There is nothing I can do save for to help the others, who still live." Komamura nodded in understanding, placing one large hand on her shoulder.

"We are here for you, Captain Unohana," he promised her. She nodded, removing his hand gently.

"I understand," she responded. "But I will be fine." Tousen sighed and shook his head, and the two Captains left the room. "Isane," she started, and her Lieutenant saluted. "Please tell the rest of the company to continue to offer help to anyone brought in – including any Ryoka." Isane bit her lip, but nodded.

"…Yes, ma'am," she agreed, disappearing. Retsu sighed.

"Sosuke… What would you have me do?" She asked, her voice the only one that would speak in that space. "What would you tell me to do? Would you ease my heart?" She sank to her knees, her head resting on the edge of the bed on which his body was laid, one hand wrapped around his cold arm. "Would you be able to stop it hurting?" She wanted to cry, but she knew she couldn't – she had to be strong, if not for herself, for everyone else, in such turbulent times. "Let there be a way, Sosuke… Let you still be alive," she whispered. "Let this be a trick… A deception… Let me have been right about you, for you to still be alive!" Her hand tightened on his arm, not that it would make a difference to him, not now. "Sosuke…" Slowly, she stood up, looking at his body once more. Still, she could not shake the fact that something was not _right_, even if all that caused that was the fact that Sosuke, kind, trusting, powerful Sosuke, was lying in front of her, dead. There had to be _something_… Anything!

She examined his body once more.

* * *

"Howdy, Cap'n," Captain Ichimaru greeted, sticking his head into fourth company's HQ. "You holdin' up ok?" She looked up at him.

"As well as can be expected, in the current circumstances," she responded. "Captain Hitsugaya has accused you." Captain Ichimaru sighed and shook his head.

"He's jus' an angry kid," he replied. "I di'n kill him." He bit his lip. "Look, I… I came t' repay the favour, 'kay?" Retsu folded her arms, waiting. "Ah…" He seemed uncertain, nervous, the way he had around her before she'd started to lie. "If y' want answers… Go t' the Headquarters of the Central 46 on the day of the execution." His eyes were still looking around, nervous. "Tha's all I c'n give you. Sorry." She sighed, her hands folded in her lap, head down.

"That you have given me anything at all must have come at a risk to you," she remarked. "I know it is someone, rather than something, which made you visit me when you were still young… And after that." Gin moved away slightly, wary now, like an animal caught in the headlights, just a small, frightened creature. "You will always be a child to me, Captain Ichimaru… Gin." She took his hand, and he made a small, uncertain noise. "So promise me that, if you should ever leave, you do not get yourself hurt where I cannot help you. I have a duty to my patients, do you understand?" Gin swallowed.

"I understand, ma'am," he replied softly. "I'm sorry. To everyone. For everythin'." He pulled his hand away and ran. Retsu sighed.

"Children," she murmured. "Even when they grow up, they never do learn."

* * *

When she felt the clash of spiritual pressures on the day of Rukia's execution, she summoned Isane without explanation and went instantly. With the people she could feel fighting, she understood now why Gin had warned her.

It was to help her save the lives of more of her children.

She felt him, instantly. She knew. She could never mistake the feeling of his reiatsu.

Sosuke.

"I thought I'd find you here… Captain Aizen," she remarked as she walked in, one hand on her sword. For the briefest of moments, his face was troubled, but, as he had often done with her, he shook it off and grinned soon after. "No… You do not deserve the Captain any more," she decided. "You're just Sosuke Aizen…" She looked up at him, "The traitor."

"Hello… Captain Unohana," he greeted.

_So, _Retsu thought, _we are beyond names now, is that it? Was it all a lie? Did you play me for a fool, like everyone else?_

"I was surprised it took you this long to find me," he continued. "Did it take you this long to figure it out?" Retsu sighed softly.

_This long to stop telling myself it wasn't true, to figure out why I would come here…_ "This is the only area that is off-limits. The perfect place for someone who went to such pains to fake his own death – even to the point of constructing such an elaborate doll – to hide himself." He smiled slightly.

"Almost, but wrong on two counts," he informed her. "One: I didn't come to hide. I came to study. And two…" Retsu couldn't stop the gasp as he held up his 'dead body'. "This isn't a doll."

"Wh-when did-" Isane exclaimed, but Retsu's face was set.

"When? It was here the whole time," Aizen told them. "I just didn't allow you to see it. Watch." He smirked. "Shatter, Kyouka-Suigetsu." Retsu sighed softly as Aizen explained the truth to Isane.

_So it was all an illusion,_ she realised. _Just an illusion… All of it. I fell in love… With an illusion. Even that love was an illusion._ She looked up.

"So that was when you hypnotised us all," she remarked, cutting in on the conversation between Aizen and Isane. "But if it is a visual effect…" Aizen smirked.

"Correct. Kaname Tousen is working for me," he finished. At that, Gin spun a cloth out, a physical component in some complex spell.

"What?!" Isane exclaimed.

"A word of praise before I go," Aizen started once more. "You examined my body far more thoroughly than anyone else, Captain Unohana. That you still felt suspicion whilst under my spell and after all the effort I went to is remarkable." He chuckled, but his eyes were closed. "Goodbye. I doubt I'll ever see either of you again."

"Sosuke!" Retsu exclaimed angrily, Isane charging forwards as they disappeared. "Find them!" Isane nodded, casting a quick location spell.

"…The Sokyoku!" She exclaimed. Retsu nodded.

"Locate all Captains, Lieutenants and all Ryoka. Tell them everything," she instructed. Once more, Isane hesitated, but nodded.

"Yes, ma'am," she responded.

"I'm counting on you. I will do all I can to save the lives of Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hinamori." She drew her sword as Isane cast the spell. _Sosuke… Must you always hurt my children? _

_Must you keep hurting me?_

_He does love you, Gin had said._

* * *

She was one of the first to volunteer to go to Hueco Mundo once the gate was stabilised. Isane came with her, no longer questioning her judgement when she healed Arrancar, knowing that silence was all she could offer. She knew that Retsu's destination was Las Noches – was Aizen. Nothing would change that.

They were met eventually by a brown-haired Arrancar in gloves, with a necklace of teeth around his neck.

"You're trespassing," he informed them, sounding bored. "Please stop it; else I'll have to fight you." Retsu folded her arms.

"Take me to Aizen," she demanded. "Else I will start hurting people." Even Isane shied away from the incredible force of the reiatsu Retsu emitted to emphasise her statement.

"…But you won't hurt people if I take you to him?" The Arrancar asked. Retsu nodded, once. "Well, that seems to take less effort… All right. I'll take you to him. Then stand well clear…" He turned and disappeared off, and Retsu instantly _shunpo_ed after him, relying on Isane to keep up on her own.

"Lord Aizen, I have captured one of the intruders," the Arrancar reported with a bow.

"Aizen," Retsu greeted, her voice cold, hard.

"Re- Captain Unohana," Aizen remarked, masking his initial surprise well. "What brings you here?" Retsu marched forward and smacked him hard around the face.

"You know very well what has brought me here, Sosuke Aizen!" She snapped. "You have deceived me from the beginning, and hurt so many of the Seireitei's children. Hitsugaya, Hinamori, even Gin!" Aizen rubbed his face, not turning his head back to face her. "You made me help you hurt Gin. Your own Lieutenant! By pretending to care! You pretended to care about all of us – even me!" Aizen closed his eyes.

"I didn't think you'd come here," he remarked. "I'm surprised."

"Are you really, Sosuke?" Retsu asked. "Are you really?" He sighed.

"You always suspected me," he remarked. "So I took steps to try and diminish it. But you always suspected me, even then, didn't you? You lied about Gin." Retsu inclined her head, once. "So in the end, I got involved for nothing, which was a rather large miscalculation on my part." He sighed. "And I couldn't kill you, either." He tapped his fingers on his throne. "I was relying on you staying out of the way. But that's not you, is it? You always have to get involved. To protect your 'children'."

"Someone must," Retsu murmured. "Since you could not. You do not understand, do you, Sosuke? What you were. What you meant to them all." He frowned.

"I will become God-" He began, but a finger on his lips cut him off.

"There is a word for that," she remarked. "Apotheosis. Elevation of someone or something to the rank of a god." She smiled. "It has another meaning. It means 'the ideal example'. Someone people can look up to. Someone they can trust, they can love, they can believe in. If you can be that person to everyone that you know… You are already a God, don't you see? They can be the same thing." Aizen paused.

"But the _power_, Retsu," he replied. "Think of it! The power of the King of Heaven!"

"Is nothing compared to the respect you had, the people you led with a kind heart, the pillar of strength you were to all of the Seireitei," she replied. "For what is power if you have it alone?" Aizen stopped, unable to respond.

"I never saw that as power," he murmured. "Apotheosis…" He chuckled softly. "Every great villain has a weakness, they say, and I have made myself the villain, haven't I? And you are that weakness… One of my own making. I should have just stayed well away. This is all Gin's fault… Meddlesome boy." Retsu laughed softly.

"It does not have to be this way," she told him, her voice quiet. "If the Sosuke Aizen we saw was an illusion, who then was the man who loved me? Was he an illusion, too? It is not us you were deceiving, Sosuke… It is yourself." He sighed, resting his head in one hand.

"A weakness…" He repeated. "I was foolish, to let this happen… And to let you get this far. Stark! I told you to repel, not capture." The Arrancar that had led them to Aizen shrugged absently.

"You never said specifically that capturing wasn't allowed, Lord Aizen," he pointed out. Aizen sighed in resignation.

"Then I should have done," he muttered. "Round up the others for me… And try to stop them from killing anyone, alright?"

"Sosuke?" Retsu asked, confused. He made a defeated noise.

"I give in!" He declared. "I surrender. You win. Does that make you happy?" He waved a hand. "If I am honest with myself, it wasn't a lie. I wish I hadn't started it, because you are tearing my plans to pieces just by being here, but it wasn't a lie." Retsu smiled and put one of her hands on his, and he made a grudging noise and sighed. "I will tell you this now, your perfect world will not, cannot exist," he told her. "I can't go back to what I was." He looked out over the room, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "In fact, they'll probably execute me. I've no particular desire to go back to be killed, if that's all the same with you." Retsu glanced at Isane, but her Lieutenant was watching the Espada arrive, both parties exchanging wary and uncertain glances.

"Allow me to speak with the Captain-General," Retsu pressured. "I will speak up on your behalf."

"Even so…" Aizen started.

"Cap'n Unohana!" A voice exclaimed, sounding a mixture of surprised and surprised. "Why'd you come to a dive like this?"

"Hello, Gin," she greeted with a slight smile.

"Gin," Isane murmured, jumping down from the pedestal and going over towards him.

"You lied to me," Aizen accused. Gin shrugged.

"Guess I did," he agreed. "Sorry 'bout that." Isane looked up at Retsu, who nodded, and she ran over to Gin and started to talk to him in a low voice, about something that made him look slightly put out. Sosuke sighed.

"So what would you have me do?" He demanded.

"Trust me," she suggested, drawing her sword. He made a slight noise.

"Whilst your words and actions do not necessarily imply any kind of reasonable solution… I may," he responded tersely. "What do you intend to do about them?" He spread a hand to indicate the Arrancar, all of whom had gathered by now.

"Ah, don' you worry 'bout them, Cap'n!" Gin called up to them cheerily. "We'll take care of 'em!" Isane seemed dubious about this, but nodded all the same. "'Sides, if we let Miss Inoue go and don' try an' kill people, there ain't no reason to kill them, right?" Sosuke thought about it.

"…Hmm," he muttered. "It seems a waste to risk it… But, very well. They are in your hands, Gin." Gin bowed; a cheeky grin on his face that Sosuke pointedly ignored. "So, Retsu… What does trusting you involve?" He asked.

"The possible loss of all your Soul Reaper powers, and an increased chance of survival," she responded. "Oh… And it won't hurt a bit." Sosuke eyed the point of her sword.

"A typical Doctor's wit, I see," he remarked. She smiled her special Infirmary smile.

"Hold still," she suggested. Sosuke swallowed, somewhat nervously.

"I am going to take this opportunity to apologise for every patronising comment, for using you, for betraying you and for anything else you may or may not have taken offence at during the time we have known each other," he remarked.

"That's sweet of you," Retsu remarked, before swiftly pushing her sword into him. He grunted in pain, then slumped forwards onto her sword, unconscious.

"It's a good job your Cap'n knows what she's doin'," Gin remarked to Isane, automatically edging away slightly. "Uh, you'll say I helped the cause an' all, won't you, ma'am? It's jus', I'm quite fond o' my current state of health." Retsu sighed, pulling her sword from Sosuke's body.

"Nobody else will hurt you," she told him. "I promise you that much when you became my patient." Gin bit his lip.

"I tried not t' get m'self hurt, ma'am," he replied. "Like you said." She nodded.

"That is the best you can do," she decided. "Come, you two. Help me to carry him. Where is Kaname?" Gin glanced around, and shrugged.

"Sulkin' in a corner?" He offered. "He'll come out sooner or later, I guess." Retsu nodded.

"Good," she responded. "Let us go."

* * *

She watched over him in the Infirmary, somewhat viciously deflecting any attempts by members of other Squads to question her or arrest him. Gin was also being held in their secure cells, looking rather sorry for himself, despite protesting numerous times that he had never actually attacked anyone per se, that one time with Hitsugaya he had only been defending himself, he had helped them catch Aizen hadn't he? Captain Hitsugaya was campaigning for his execution by any means available, but a surprising number of the other Captains and Lieutenants were accepting his argument, especially after Lieutenant Matsumoto had spoken with him. He had ended up with a rather sore cheek, but a rather good chance of being accepted back into the Soul Society.

For Sosuke, however, the chances were not so good.

* * *

"Nnh… Ret… Su…" He murmured, one hand grasping blindly at the covers of the bed he had been placed in.

"Sosuke!" She exclaimed, rushing over. "You're awake! How do you feel?"

"Like someone I trusted slammed her sword through me," he muttered, his eyes slowly opening. "Where… Am I? I can't… Feel a thing…" She took his hand in both of hers.

"You're in the Infirmary," she told him. "This is the first time you've ever been my patient, isn't it?"

"_Because_ of you!" He protested. "Ah…" He held up his other hand, slowly closing it. "Nnh… I suppose that's what comes of trusting a woman out for revenge…" He murmured. "Power…" He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "So much for that. How is Gin?"

"Fine. Sulking in prison," Retsu replied with a laugh. "There will be a hearing on it soon. He's expected to be pardoned." Sosuke closed his eyes.

"Good, good," he decided. "And what of my fate? Am I to be executed?"

"They will have to go through me to do it," Retsu vowed fiercely. Sosuke sighed.

"I am harmless now, anyway," he remarked softly. "You have seen to that." Retsu looked away.

"It is a hard thing to judge," she replied quietly. "You may still have some of your powers left. I only struck you once." Sosuke sighed.

"But nothing like what I had," he replied. "I will never be a Soul Reaper again." Slowly, painfully, he sat up. "But that's what they want, I suppose, isn't it?" Retsu smiled at him.

"They will let you live," she replied. "And there are many people who wish to speak with you."

* * *

Retsu oversaw him as many people visited him, from his Lieutenant – who turned up almost instantly upon learning he was awake – to Hitsugaya, who told him viciously that if he thought he was ever going to be a Soul Reaper again, he was wrong. Sosuke had agreed with him, and apologised to those he had hurt – he was slowly becoming the Sosuke Aizen that had 'never existed' once more.

The Captain-General allowed him to live on the condition that he was rendered completely powerless, and was kept under Retsu's supervision at all times.

This, she happily agreed to.

Gin was pardoned on the force of will of over half of the Captains and Lieutenants, and reinstated as Captain of Squad Three. Kaname Tousen disappeared from the radar, despite frequent searches by Squad 12 on the request of Komamura.

* * *

*Several years later*

"'Bankai!' The Captain screamed! Ice exploded outwards from where he gripped his sword tightly in his hands, covering the whole room in crystal," Sosuke dictated, spreading his hands wide. "'You would be wise to run,' he continued. 'I can't guarantee I won't kill you with this.'" The group of children sat in front of him gasped in horror. "But the other two were not deterred!" He told them. "The Lieutenant stood back whilst his Captain fought on, even when ice crusted up his arm. 'Shoot to kill,' he commanded, and the short sword sprang to life, shooting forwards at deadly speed, so close it was practically at the ice dragon's eye before he dodged!"

"I resent being implied as the villain in this story," Hitsugaya muttered.

"I quite like it," Gin disagreed. "Wait 'til he gets to the story about you and-"

"He won't be _telling_ that story," Hitsugaya muttered through gritted teeth, twitching slightly.

"Just before the blade pierced the heart of the innocent Lieutenant, the Ice Dragon's Lieutenant appeared as if from nowhere to block the blade!" The children cheered happily. "She had sensed the release of the Ice Dragon, you see, and came to aid him should he fall."

"Ha! I'm a good guy and you're a bad guy!" Rangiku gloated. Her Captain glared at her angrily.

"The Captain withdrew his blade – for the Ice Dragon's Lieutenant was his oldest and most trusted friend, you see, and he could never fight her."

"Hmph," Shuuhei muttered, folding his arms. "I don't think 'most trusted' really applies."

"You're jus' jealous 'cause I knew her first," Gin retorted, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Who married her?" Shuuhei shot back.

"Boys, please," Retsu cautioned, and they fell silent with a sullen 'yes, ma'am'.

"The Ice Dragon rushed over to the fallen Lieutenant, his Bankai crumbling around him as he resealed it, and he and his Lieutenant carried her to the healers, even though she had held her blade to his neck mere minutes before," Sosuke continued. "For he knew in his heart that she had been deceived, and she was his friend, so he would always help her." The children clapped happily.

"I'm confused," Hitsugaya remarked. "Does this mean I've suddenly become the good guy now?"

"I hope not," Gin muttered, pouting, earning a glare.

"More! More!" The children insisted, pulling at Sosuke's robes insistently. He chuckled.

"That's the end of the story," he told them.

"Wha' happened to the Ice Dwagon?" They protested. "Did he win?"

"_Ha_!" Hitsugaya declared triumphantly, pointing at Gin. "They want _me_ to win!"

"Yeah, but you lost," Gin pointed out. "Cap'n Aizen left you half-dead on the floor." Hitsugaya folded his arms.

"I was not 'half-dead', I was simply downed, and I prefer 'half-alive' anyway," he muttered.

"I'll finish the story off tomorrow," Sosuke promised. "Most of you have homes to go to." There was a large, collective noise of disappointment from the children. "Go on! I'll tell you about the time the Ice Dragon fought against the deadly Hollows that masqueraded as human souls tomorrow, if you're all extra-good." The children cheered, and obediently dispersed at the promise of another story.

"You spoil them, Sosuke," Retsu told him with a smile as their son ran up and demanded a hug. She picked him up and obliged.

"I like to think I can still do some good," he replied with a laugh. "Did the rest of you like it?"

"No," the ever-grumpy Hitsugaya muttered. "I was of dubious protagonist status for most of that."

"But you were the good guy at the end," Momo reminded him. He crossed his arms.

"I don't care," he huffed. "I should've been the good guy all the way through, not _Ichimaru_ over there."

"Why, Cap'n, you wound me," Gin protested, absently patting his daughter on the head as she tugged at his Hakama. "I think I'm allowed t' be the good guy on occasion."

"I liked the part where you lost," Shuuhei disagreed.

"Well I liked the part where you weren't in it," Gin retorted, sticking his tongue out in a very immature fashion, his daughter following suit. Hitsugaya stalked out, followed closely by Momo and their twin boys, muttering darkly about Aizen the whole way. Shuuhei and Gin had a stare-off – which Gin did not open his eyes for – until Rangiku poked Shuuhei in a hinting manner.

"…Coming, Rangiku…" He replied wearily. Gin just stuck his tongue out again as he left, causing Shuuhei to make a very rude gesture behind Rangiku's back, which she smacked him for anyway.

"Children, hmm?" Sosuke remarked with a slight smile as Gin walked out with Isane and their daughter in tow, the latter on Gin's shoulders and giggling happily about it.

"You make them happy," Retsu agreed with a warm chuckle.

"Daddy, 'nother story!" Their son demanded.

"Now, now, that's just greedy," Sosuke disagreed. "You run off and get changed and we'll have some tea, how about that?" He made a happy noise and instantly sped off.

"You see? Some things are better than power, didn't I tell you?" Retsu remarked. Sosuke watched their son go with a smile.

"You were right," he agreed. "I just wish I'd listened to you sooner."

_~Fin_

* * *

**A/N - **You like? AizenxRetsu is a pairing I've grown to like quite a lot ^^ Review please, point out my mistakes, etc. I like it when people tell me how to improve ^^


End file.
